


Banana Pie

by CrazyMindsThinkAlike



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Crack, Humor, I am going to hell, M/M, One-Shot, Romance, Short, This is just weird guys I'm sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:07:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25090609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazyMindsThinkAlike/pseuds/CrazyMindsThinkAlike
Summary: Hannibal is acting a little weird.
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	Banana Pie

"Will…" Hannibal breathes during his and Will's kiss. "Will, stop."

Will pulls back, confused. "What's wrong?"

"I…" Hannibal stutters, nervous. Will puts his hand on the other's shoulder.

"It's okay. You can tell me anything," Will promises. Hannibal gulps.

"I um… I have a banana in my pants." Hannibal looks down, anticipating Will's reaction.

Will looks down and sure enough, there is a banana sticking out of Hannibal's pants.

"Well, that's okay," Will assures Hannibal. "I can take care of that."

"Thank you," Hannibal says with a smile as Will grabs the banana and goes to the kitchen with it.

About two minutes later, Will comes back with a banana pie in his hands. Him and Hannibal eat the pie, enjoying the taste.

"Delicious," Hannibal comments. "You are a good baker. You know how to make it good."

Will smiles at his boyfriend and takes another bite.


End file.
